


Working With Gods

by EternalFangirl



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just an ordinary fangirl in an ordinary town in an ordinary country. I knew that no matter how much I wished it, my favourite characters–like Loki and Sherlock–did not exist.</p>
<p>Then all of a sudden, I was in a New York apartment with Stark Tower out of my window. I was in the Marvel Universe. What the fuck? Also, if anyone wakes me up from this dream, I will cut them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working With Gods

It had taken me a grand total of eighteen days to actually come to the conclusion that neither was I mad, nor was I in t _he Truman Show._

I still vividly remember going to sleep in my warm bed at two in the morning after fangirling about Benedict Cumberbatch’s upcoming movie and _Thor 3_. It had been a normal night, I had tweeted till my thumbs were numb, and then rested my gritty eyes.

When I opened them, I had not been in my own bed, nor was I in my own country. Instead of a small town in urban India, I was rubbing my eyes in a very small apartment in a questionable neighbourhood of New York.

I tried pinching myself, slapping myself awake, splashing water on face (and half my t-shirt), and even falling on my back (thanks for nothing, _Inception_ ). I finally stopped when I saw the Stark Tower next to the Empire State Building outside the window. This shit was worse than I had originally thought.

Still wearing my standard sleepwear of shorts and (still-wet) t-shirt, I stepped out onto the pavement a couple minutes later. Right. I am in New York City. A _Marvel Universe_ New York, with _motherfucking STARK TOWER!!_

I tried to take a minute to stave off a panic attack. It didn’t work, and by the time the clock struck noon, I had been thinking this:   _I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad touching me. I just want to dig my finger in my brain and scratch until we’re back in Kansas._

That had been the beginning. I had later contacted the police (eighteen times, before they must have realized something was iffy and contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. Or maybe they were just fed up of me asking). The men in black came and took everything over, realising I knew things only people who were privy to private lives and emotions _could_ know. I had to explain my crazy-ass fangirling world to them, and was subjected to millions of questions, tests, and in one very weird case, a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calling in the middle of the night to ask whether he was going to die on an op that night.

I met Tony Stark, who looked uncannily like Robert Downey Jr. (he doesn’t like Robert’s name—not that his own is very unique). I even met Natasha Romanoff and Phil Coulson. I met completely new characters—er, people—and explained to everyone that I wasn’t exactly clairvoyant. Or The Clairvoyant. S.H.I.E.L.D. built me a new identity in exchange for me telling them about HYDRA’s infiltration, and after I had a private conversation with Phil about Tahiti, he pulled a few strings and got me a new, better apartment with plumbing that didn’t make me want to cry.

It was amazing, and scary. Also, I wanted my parents back. Did they miss me? Would I be able to get back? Was this going to be like Narnia, where no time passed in the real world, or would they be dead for a hundred years before I got back? I started helping S.H.I.E.L.D. while trying to Google everything I could about “how to get back home after travelling to a fictional land”. The only thing that resulted in was phone-numbers of budding psychiatrists and character analysis of everybody in _The Wizard of Oz._

So, yeah, that’s all. Oh, and one time, Grant Ward punched me when he was arrested. I saw stars before I passed out.


End file.
